


Marry you

by thuytiennyeong



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuytiennyeong/pseuds/thuytiennyeong
Summary: The day Mark proposed Jinyoung in Kcon Japan is the best day ever in my life





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet oneshot story, I hope you will like it.

GOT7 is having a schedule for a trip to Japan for their Kcon Japan 2017. All members are very exciting and happily. They practicing a lot of songs and hope that their fans will like it. It is also a special day for lovely dovy birds – Mark & Jinyoung 2nd anniversary.. They makes an anniversary party to congrate them.  
Mark and Jinyoung have been in love since highschool. There are many misunderstanding between them. But they are back together because of trust and love. Their family loves them so much and hope them will get married soon.  
Mark loves everything about him. His cute smile, his wrinkle eyes, his cutie action......everything about him makes he smiles like a fool. And so does Jinyoung. Jinyoung loves the way Mark put his hand around his waist and announced in front of everybody "Jinyoung is MY BOYFRIEND", makes he blush and his cheeks were red too. (errrrrr, not to mention Bambam says "ewww" after Mark says that).  
Mark remembers their 1st anniversary. It was a sweet date ever. They both kiss under the starlight and promised to be together forever. They even hug and eat together. Jinyoung feels happy when he's with Mark. Mark is like his saviour, his boyfriend, his everything. They are so lucky to be each other.  
Today is their 2nd anniversary. Mark wants to makes him surprise by proposing to Jinyoung, but he don't have a courage to say that to him.He scared that Jinyoung won't accept his proposal. Mark sighed and keep silent all day. Will Jinyoung says "I do" to Mark?"


	2. Marry you

Mark wakes up with a highlight of the sunshine hits on his face. He groans and slowly open his eyes. Looking on the calendar, he smiles. Today is their anniversary. Mark feels so happy to be with his love, his forever angel – Jinyoung. Turning one side of the bed, he saw Jinyoung is still sleeping. Mark looks at Jinyoung's face very carefully. His face when sleeping is beautiful and breathtaking makes him got lost. Suddenly, he slowly brushed Jinyoung's hair and kissed on his forehead. Jinyoung wiggled and slowly open his eyes to see Mark is looking at him with eyes of love. Jinyoung chuckled and caress Mark's face.  
"Morning.", said Jinyoung's horse voice. Mark giggled at his cute face is pouting at him.  
"Good morning baby. Happy 2nd anniversary to us", Mark smiled and kiss on Jinyoung's top of his head. Jinyoung smiled and look sweetly at him.  
"I love you", Jinyoung said and his eyes wrinkle makes Mark happy.  
"I love you too", Mark said and kiss on his lips.  
They kiss for a long time. Mark deep down his head to have more kiss with him while Jinyoung put his hand around Mark's neck. It was about to get a deeper kiss when suddenly a knocked on the door makes both of them stopped.  
"Yah guys, we need to get ready or else we'll late for the flight lovely birds.", Jaebum saw Mark and Jinyoung blushed after he said and he just shakes his head while going out to prepare. Bambam and Yugyeom see that only laughed.  
The flight to Japan lasts 2 hours. Jinyoung is sitting for Bambam while Mark is sitting with Jackson and Jaebum. During the flight, everyone was sleeping except Mark.  
"Mark huyng, is there something happen?", Jackson look at Mark's worried face.  
"What's wrong with you buddy", Jaebum also ask Mark too.  
"Jackson, Jaebum-ah, I need your help", Mark said and they both nodded.  
"I want proposed to Jinyoung...", Mark said and both of them got shocked.  
"OMG, really. Jinyoung will be so happy if you proposed to him", Jackson said and saw Jaebum nodded his head again.  
"But...I'm scared if Jinyoung won't accepted", Mark told to them and Jaebum knocked his head.  
"My babo best friend, he will. You know Jinyoung loves you so much with all your heart. Just proposed to him already", Jaebum said and Jackson put his thumbs up.  
Mark smiled and look at his best friend again. Finally, he have his decision for his own.  
After they reached to Japan, GOT7 went to rehearsal. They saw fans and waves at them. When suddenly Jaebum and Jackson whisper something to Youngjae and Bambam makes both of them surprised. They come to Mark for wish of his lucky without Jinyoung being known what is going on with them.  
Finally is their turn. GOT7 is coming up to the stage and perform "Never Ever" in front of the fans. After their performance, GOT7 says hi to their fans and shouted to them. MC smiled at them and annouce the event.  
"We will have a surprise for you by GOT7. Now, please pick the number", MC said and they choose number 4.  
When the mission is showing up, Mark's face is red and feel nervous. The mission for GOT7 is.. proposed to fans. Other members are askesd to do this. Bambam even give a kiss to a female fan which makes Jackson says "ewwwwwww, stop it", makes Jaebum and Jinyoung laugh a lot. Youngjae saw Mark's worry face so Youngjae came to Mark and pats his shoulder.  
"Huyng, are you okay", Youngjae asked.  
"Youngjae ah....do you think he will say yes?", Mark asked him and Youngjae didn't say nothing but smile.  
"Come on. Try it huyng. You can do it. Good luck, Mark-huyng", Youngjae winked at him makes Mark's confused. But if he don't do that, he will lost Jinyoung forever.  
"Now it's Mark's turn. Which of the fans would you choose to get propose?", MC asked and Mark suddenly didn't know if he can do it.  
"I-I....", Mark feel nervous suddenly  
"Come on huyng, you can do it...", Jackson shouted and Mark nodded.  
"Fighting, Mark. You can do it, buddy", Jaebum, Bambam and Youngjae also shouted too and Mark smiled at them.  
Mark closed his eyes for a while on the stage. Then he took a deep breath, pick the microphone from MC and says to fans.  
"I'm not choosing any fans...because I have someone to propose", Mark says makes Jinyoung wonder. MC suddenly surprised at Mark's word and jokes "Wow, who is the lucky one here?" makes him really blushed.  
"I want propose to someone who I love most. This person loves me for who I am. I love everything about him. His cute face, his giggle, his everything. We've been together for 2 years and I'm so lucky to be with him. Today he is here, on the stage. And he is the one that I'm going to propose tonight". Mark went to Jinyoung without saying anything. Then suddenly, Mark kneeled on one knee on the ground in front of him with a rose makes Jinyoung almost burst his tears.  
"Today is our 2nd anniversary. Years gone so fast, I'm thankful for you being here with me. Thank you for everything you done to me. You are the one that makes my life complete. Because of you, my life gets better. Park Jinyoung, today, I have chance to say to you, I am proposing to you in front of fans and members. I will makes you the most happiest person in the world, love you from my heart and soul. I promise that I will never ever let you go. So Jinyoungie, Jimyoung-ah, Park Jinyoung.....will you marry me?", Mark asked and look at him with his eyes of love.  
Jinyoung couldn't say anything because he feels surpised and very happy. He didn't know how to say to Mark. Jinyoung feels so lucky to be with him.  
"I.......", Jinyoung almost cried and Mark keeps kneeling his knee down on the stage.  
"Say yes, Jinyoung ah. You deserved to have this", Jaebum shouted to Jinyoung and fans also chanted to them.  
Finally, Jinyoung smiled and said to Mark loudly in front of fans."I.....I do, Mark Tuan. After Jinyoung said, the crowded screams widely. Mark stand up and hug Jinyoung so tight.  
"Thank you.....I love you so much, my hubby", Mark says and brush Jinyoung's hair  
"I love you too, Mark Yien Tuan", Jinyoung smiled makes other members says "awwwwwwwwwwwww" and they just giggled. Mark says to fans "Please congrats to us and cherish our love more" and fans start to shout "MarkJin forever" makes all GOT7 members laughed and smiled. The event was successful and all members both happily on the stage.  
When they comeback to the dorm, GOT7 makes a big party for a celebration to Mark and Jinyoung. Jaebum come to them and shakes Mark's hand.  
"See, I told you that you do it. Congrats, buddy", Jaebum said and Mark's smiled.  
"I'm so nervous at first too, but thanks anyway buddy. I will take care Jinyoung well", Mark said and high five with Jaebum.Youngjae, Bambam and Jackson also congrats to them also. The party ends with a sweet music and dances for all couples with Yugyeom is a DJ.  
It's already midnight and Jinyoung haven't sleep yet. He can't believe that Mark has proposed to him. He feels like crying but happy.  
"Not sleeping yet, baby", Mark just get out from shower makes Jinyoung smiled.  
"Thank you baby..", Jinyoung said makes Mark confused.  
Jinyoung didn't said anything but put a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thank you baby, for proposing me. I will love you forever until my last breath".  
Mark smiled and hug Jinyoung. "I love you so much my hubby", and kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you too... Always and forever", and start to sleep in Mark's arms.  
Mark look at Jinyoung's face once again and whisper "I'm so happy that I got you", and kiss his head once again before going to sleep. Mark promised to hisself that he will not let Jinyoung go cause his heart is belong to him.  
THE END  
BGM: Marry U - Super Junior


End file.
